Wake Up, Kick Ass, Repeat
by Ififall
Summary: Mason/Corey/Liam Fanfiction. Mason gets attacked. His Memory is wiped out. He can't trust anyone. He has to remind himself everyday, that his best friend is Dead. But his loving Husband Corey is there to pick up the pieces...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Based on the film **"Before I go to Sleep"** Film Spoilers.

* * *

A/N: Strong Language. Very Adult scenes.

* * *

The Carpet burn was maddening. A Stranger had him by the feet, he was dragging him along the carpet. His elbows and neck were on fire. He tried to kick out, but the figure was too strong, in an instant the figure was on top on him. Heavy whispers colliding in his mouth. Mason could feel the Guy's need, the want for him was infecting him. He had to get away.

 _"You're not leaving me"_ The stranger said.

The kissing hiding the hands on Mason's neck. Now he's struggling. Instead of Corey, he thinks of Liam. He needs Liam's irriational anger and Super Were power right now. He Bites him, he thinks that would slow him down. But the familiar Guy just laughs. His eyes are cold and Grey. They'd been like that for **months**.

" _You're mine. You're staying with me_ " He says as he picks up the wine bottle.

"Corey don't..."

The Champagne Bottle heading towards his face, is last thing that he sees before he wakes up.

* * *

He wakes up in the morning. He films his daily ritual.

 _"I'm Mason Hewitt. I'm currently Twenty Years old. I live at Twenty Five Detmer Terrace. I've been married to My Sweet-heart Corey for nearly a Year. He's been a Superstar throughout all of this. It's been nearly Three Months since Liam Died. Liam Dunbar was and still is my Best friend. So If you're watching this, I love you Liam. And I love you too Corey"_

* * *

He ends the video Tape message, changes and gets into the car. There's sticky notes all over the car on how to get to Doctor Kwons. But recently they've been meeting in the car park. He checks that it's him in the Red Nissan. It is! He taps on the door. Dr Kwon gets out. Hello's are exchanged. They hug.

"Hi Dr Kwon, how are you?" Mason says.

"Please...call me Russell"

* * *

Mason hugs for longer than he thought. Dr Kwon has been there through the ups and the downs.

Dr Russell Kwon had talked about himself in the past, only because Mason asked him over and over to tell him about his life. He needed the change. Dr Kwon's parents were Korean, but he'd been born in America. He liked Planetology [the study of Planets] and played Piano when he was a Teenager. His Parents wanted him to be professional. But He didn't need the hassle.

As soon as he'd got enough money, he moved out and became a Doctor. He holds open the door. They get in, Mason explaining the Corey dream. He's getting upset. Dr Kwon pulls him closer. Mason's head is on the Doctors chest. He feels at peace with the Doctor running a shaky hand through his hair.

* * *

"It's okay to be distressed" Russell says.

"Not it's not. Not now, I'm supposed to be getting Better, not worse? Did Corey really do this to me?" Mason sniffed.

"Reports say that Corey wasn't there at the scene. We'll do the Exercises. Get your full Nights Sleep. Seven hours, or more. Stick to the Diet that you're on. Fresh Fruit, vegetables, Smoothies..."

The Doctors voice trailed off, as Mason closed his eyes and drifted off in his head.

* * *

His feet were being dragged again. Piano music was playing in the background. He lashed out, the dragging didn't stop. The pain was just as bad. The hands around his feet were gone. The man got on top of him, leaning over him laughing.

"Doctor let go of me!" Mason's yelling.

"Please, call me Russell"

The piano music is playing as Dr Kwon's hands creep around Mason's neck.

* * *

He wakes up. Pushing the Doctor away.

"Mason wait!" Russell shouts, climbing towards him.

"Was it you? **Fuck!"** Mason says scrambling out of the car. But the Doctor shuts the door, and locks it.

* * *

"Shit, open the door!" Mason yells tugging at the door.

He's shouting and yelling for help, banging on the windows until he feels pins and needles in his arm. When he wakes up. He's at home. In bed with Corey standing over him like a Bodyguard, as usual.

"Everything's okay. I'm going to the store. Do you want your usual?" Corey asked.

* * *

Mason weakly nods. Corey kisses Mason on the cheek. He Leaves. He locks the door and checks that he's locked it Three times. Being Mason's husband was a Badge of honour. Now he had to work doubly hard to make sure that Mason was safe at all times. He gets in the car and goes to MacDonalds' Hospital. He doesn't need to ask where the Logan ward is.

Dr Kwon's door is the Fifth on the right. He opens the door and let's himself in. He closes the door and locks it. He checks it's locked three times. The Doctor is standing, moaning and whining about who the hell he is, and that he needs to get out before he calls security.

* * *

"Russell, Russell Kwon right? I'm **Corey Bryant**. I'm here to talk about Mason. Mason Hewitt, you work with him. Is that correct?" Corey asked.

The Doctor's nodding. But still asks him to book an appointment. He's turning away. Corey knows he reaching for that Security, button, it's pissing him off.

"Don't worry Doctor. I don't need an appointment for **this** " Corey said. He pushed the Doctors desk into his mid-section, causing Dr Kwon to bend over in pain. It was easy for Corey to kick him in the stomach. He Waited until last for the Oh so gratuitous punch in the face. Doctor Kwon falls against his cabinet files, dazed, but trying to reason with him.

* * *

"Sir I had to sedate him. Mason thought I was his attacker" Russell said pleading.

"What kind of **Doctor** , locks their patient in their car? For all Mason knows, you could have been the one that hurt him" Corey says pointing at him.

"I would never hurt your friend. I care about Mason too"

* * *

"You'll have to care about Mason **from Twitter** from now on. Your meetings end Now. Today" Corey pressed.

"But me and Mason have a special..."

Corey punched him again in the face. Russell's nose leaked blood and other fluid. When he stayed silent, Corey crouched in front of him and smiled.

* * *

"This is your first and last warning Russell. Stay the fuck away from **My** Husband" Corey growled.


	2. Magic Mccall Call

A/N: Merry Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah, Ramadan and other Holidays Readers!

* * *

He wakes up in the morning. He films his daily ritual.

 _"I'm Mason Hewitt. I'm currently Twenty Years old. I live at Twenty Five Detmer Terrace. I've been married to My Sweet-heart Corey for nearly a Year. He's been a Superstar throughout all of this. It's been nearly Five months Months since Liam Died. Liam Dunbar was and still is my Best friend. So If you're watching this, I love you Liam. And I love you too Corey"_

* * *

Corey's out doing shopping for his Alpha when Mason gets the call. Dr Kwon contacts him by email. He wants to see Dr Kwon again. Even promising to call him Russell this time. But for some reason, The Doctor Refuses. He emails him a number. Tells him that he'll recognise the voice. He calls the number straight away. Corey is still out, he can call on a With-held number. no problem.

"Hello?"

"Mason? Mason is that you? You probably won't remember, but I'm Scott McCall. Liam's Alpha. We were friends too. Can we meet?"

* * *

They agree to meet at Cup-cake palace. This small but fancy cafe that's west direction of Condit street. Mason goes to the counter and orders. By the time he's turns around, he can see a guy in a loose green jumper and beige Quarter lengths, waving. He wills himself to remember. He can remember Mcall and his girl-friend at a club, himself and Mcall in the woods. He felt safe.

Can he feel safe now?

He walks over placing his food on the table. Scott leaned over and hugs him gently.

* * *

"How are you buddy?" Scott's asking. "We've got to talk I've got some news. About Liam..."

"I can't...I can't talk about him it's...too fresh for me" Mason said opening crisps.

"Okay. Have you heard from **Brett?"** Scott asks.

* * *

Dr Kwon's told him about Brett. He'd been seeing Brett, at the same time he'd seen Corey. He and Corey had been going through a bad patch. Brett was a one night stand that became a little more. After the accident, Brett was no-where to be seen and Corey had forgiven him. Taken care of him. Willed him to get better. There was no reason to think about Brett anymore.

"I've been trying to get in contact for a while. It's been hard"

"Yeah well things have been stressful for Corey"

* * *

"Of course. But he came on to Liam. Before everything happened. That's why he doesn't want to discuss Liam with you"

"I cheated too. Being mad at Corey would just make me a hypocrite" Mason said.

They move on to move positive things. Like Scott's relationship with Kira. Liam's Parents. Liam's favourite places to go and things to do. How Stiles and Malia were coping, living together. What Lydia was going to do now her college money had run out. "You know Stiles is going to help her out" Mason said.

"Not if he wants Malia to kill him" Scott smiles.

* * *

Scott gets a call from Kira. He's got to go. He stands and pats his arm. "We've got to talk about Liam, sooner rather than later. I'm glad you and Corey are still together"

"Me too"

They exchanged numbers. Mason goes back home. Cleans the house. Shines the windows and surprises Corey with a fish supper.

"Something smells awesome" Corey says as he hangs his coat on the rack.

* * *

"Corey I want to talk to you for a second" Mason said.

He sits on the sofa and his husband joins him. He taps his hand as he looks up at him.

"Corey. I just want to apologise. Liam was a big part of my life and I don't care what you two did"

"What?"

* * *

"It doesn't matter. You forgave me for Brett. Brett was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I can't believe I ruined everything, for that ass-hole. But I love you. And I going to do everything I can to..."

His promises mean nothing as Corey punches him in the face. Mason falls off the chair. Corey storms off into the kitchen. He gets up in shock and rushes to the Bathroom. He gets out his phone and calls Scott.

"Mason Hey!"

* * *

"Hi, Scott Corey just hit me"

"What?"

"I was apologising. Maybe I shouldn't have brought up the past too soon. I just..."

* * *

"Wait, Corey, what does he look like?"

"What? Handsome stunning, cute. I mean you've seen him"

"I need detail Mase. I'm coming over"

* * *

"I'm sure this is nothing"

"Mason, just tell me what Corey looks like, Now!" Scott shouts.

Mason can feel his worry through the phone.

* * *

Uhh...He's well built"

"Okay..."

"He's Tall, Sandy blonde. Really muscular. Really impressive"

* * *

"And his eyes?" Scott asks.

"Blue?. Yes Blue...He loves sports. He still plays Lacrosse occasionally..."

"Mason stay in the Bathroom. I'm coming over. That's _not Corey_. You've been living with Brett" Scott tells him.


	3. Hotel Hell

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

In moments, Brett was trying to break down the door. Mason got out his camera. He had to remember, before he got to him.

 _"I'm Mason Hewitt. I'm currently Twenty Years old. I live at Twenty Five Detmer Terrace. I've been married to My Sweet-heart Corey for nearly a Year_..."

The door springs open. He marches towards Mason, arms out, growling. Picking up speed as he grabs his "Husband's" arm.

* * *

"Get the fuck off me Brett!"

He smiles before getting him in a choke-hold. Mason is gasping, thumping at Brett's arms, but's it's all in vain as he passes out. When he wakes up, he rises up with the jolt. He looks around. He's in what looks like a hotel room. It's Beige and Brown. On Suite. There's a gift basket on the floor. There's rose petals on the bed. He turns around on the bed, surprised to see Brett just staring at him.

The Anger in the Bathroom had gone, and Brett was searching his face, the way a confused Husband would.

* * *

 _"Please...;Tell me you remember. I brought you here, so that you could remember_ " Brett asks.

Mason walks to the leather chair, sit on it and gazes at the bed.

* * *

 _It was their favourite place to hug, kiss and so much more. That night he was lying face down on the bed. The Guy's hands were on his skin, his fingers sliding into his ass. Mason was getting into it, Corey had barely been around recently. Everytime they had sex it had been dry dull and lifeless as his eyes. They knew Corey both wanted out. Mason was surprised at how long they'd lasted._

 _Brett Talbot had come along. He was the opposite of Corey, tall Handsome, bitchy, competitive and over confident. Mason knew he was being played like a fiddle. But did didn't care... Brett was fun. He needed that right now. He could feel the taller guy against him, as he started to take his trousers off. The phone rings. Feeling guilty Mason reaches for his phone._

 _"Brett...I don't...I can't do this anymore" Mason says, springing the phone out from his pocket_

* * *

 _"Do what?" Brett asks, kissing Mason's shoulder._

 _"This!" Mason said waving his hand around the hotel room. He gets up, moving around and looking for his shirt._

 _"What am I doing? How am I being a good Partner or husband to Corey? I'm not even trying!"_

* * *

 _"Shh...don't get hysterical. Some things just...aren't meant to be" Brett said,._

 _"Yeah, like you and me" Mason says getting his shirt._

 _He pulls it over his head, ready to get his keys, when he realises Brett has them. He then Tries to Wrestle Brett from them, he just laughs, until Mason tells him that everything was a mistake. That he was a mistake. He heads towards the door, Brett tackles him to the floor. Mason is shouting at him to piss off, trying to hit him. One hand covers his mouth. The other is scrambling high above on the counter._

* * *

 _"Brett you're choking me!"_

 _"You're not going. You're NEVER leaving me!"_

* * *

The sound of glass brings Mason back to the present.


	4. An Open Grave

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

There's no where to hide. Mason's not dumb enough to even begin to run. Brett's power, his speed, his agility. He'd never make it out the door alive. Just like last time. He crosses his legs and stares at Brett blankly.

"Anything to say huh?" He asked.

"Like?" Brett said.

* * *

"Like sorry for trying to kill me? Sorry for ruining _my life?_ Sorry for not having the guts to tell me the truth! I can't even remember my friend's funeral because of you!

"It's best that you don't. This hasn't been a frigging cake-walk for me either"

"Oh Brett...you poor _Baby_ "

* * *

"Just fucking listen" Brett said. Going onto list about how he got him out of the hospital. The round the clock care that he got when Mason became hysterical. The daily rituals in which everything had to be the same everyday. All the photos that he had to pay to have changed so it look like they'd actually gotten married. He described the ever changing Neighbours, which he'd have scared away. So that no-one could meet Mason, so that memories wouldn't come flying back.

"Every day, I'd hope and pray that you would remember me. Do you know how soul crushing it is to love someone more than life. Then Have them wake up every day calling you by another name?"

* * *

"Brett I have severe memory loss! You caused all this!"

"You should have left Corey when I told you too"

"What happened to him anyway?"

* * *

"He was done as soon as he found you at the...our hotel. He didn't see your body, just the wet floor. He got all the details from the hotel staff. He couldn't wait to get rid of you Mase. That's why I took you in"

"Hmm...Right. It had nothing to do with keeping your witness under watch Twenty Four Seven"

"Witness to what? Mason for months you couldn't remember your own fucking name. Now you're free, you know everything. We can build on this. Start living normally. Like just any other couple. You don't even have to think about _Liam,_ or Scott, or Corey anymore"

* * *

Brett walks over, clutches his hand. He Slides a hand down his face and smiles. Mason can almost believe him. He could need him. Put this behind him, try to forget that he attacked him. Things were coming back now, but it could be more months, or even years before he could remember everything.

Like it or not he could need Brett's help.

"Maybe...but your Temper..."

* * *

"Liam's is way worse" Bret says he leans forward to kiss him, but Mason leans back and gets up.

"What?" Brett whispers.

"His Temper is way worse?" Mason asks, now marching back and forth across the room.

* * *

"Yes...?"

"Present Tense" Mason said.

"Slip of the tongue Honey...let's go home"

* * *

"Slip of your Tongue my ass...Liam's still alive... _isn't he?"_ Mason asks.


	5. Visitor

**A/N:** Last Chapter Readers! Thanks for the Review and the comments!

* * *

 **A/N** : Strong Language.

* * *

It was the same night all over again. Sure it was a stupid move. But he just wanted to see Liam's face again. He rushed to the door. Brett spun him around. Mason tried to kick him in the crotch, but Brett just laughed. He dived for his hip and took him to the floor.

"You're so ungrateful!" Brett snarled.

* * *

"Ha! attacking me and keeping me prisoner! Liam! I want the truth ass-hole!" Mason screams.

Brett slams a sweaty hand against his mouth. He pushes down on Mason's legs keep him still.

"Fine. Well, Dumb-ass Dunbar started talking shit. Got an alpha pissed off. He hurt him...badly. Like he hurt scott funnily enough. It was touch and go. You're right. For some reason that ass-wipe survived. But you can understand, why I couldn't tell you that. You would have crawled down the drainpipe at night and started one of my cars, just to get to him. I couldn't risk that, you know I couldn't. I knew you'd run off and leave me and I..."

* * *

The sentence is a blur as Scott rips Brett off him. Mason's crying as Scott heaves him off the floor and onto his shoulder. They stare at Brett, as he's unconscious against the wall.

"Mase it's okay, the cops will be here any minute. I know just the place to take you" He says.

They go to the hospital. Melissa's on hand to give Mason a bed. Stiles is giving Scott info. Brett going's to prison, for a very long, time. No-one has to worry about him anymore.

* * *

"I never should have shut you up. You know when you tried to talk about him" Mason sighed.

"None of this is your fault"

"Sure it is. I brought Brett into my marriage. He ruined everything. He took everything away from me"

* * *

"I wouldn't say _everything"_ Scott says.

The door creaks and Liam enters. He still looks and smells the same. He still awkwardly sniffs a room when he walks in. He looks around at the windows searching for danger. But the real danger is gone, in an orange Extra large jump-suit. Locked up. His freedom stolen forever. Try as he might, Mason can't feel sorry for him.

But he does feel everything for Liam, and his eyes start to water.

* * *

"Hey"

"Mase do you...do you remember me?" Liam said timidly as Scott leaves the room.

"Course!"

* * *

"I heard. About what he did...I'm sorry I wasn't there, I let you down"

"Don't say that. I let us all down...I just...don't know where to go from here Man" Mason said says pulling his jacket around him.

Liam goes under the bed and picks up a Playstation Four Controller, and holds it out for him.

* * *

Mason takes it and nods. "Dude you just read my mind"


End file.
